My lovers Aura
by VVvvvvVV
Summary: Nakatsu loves Mizuki. Mizuki loves Sano. But what happens when you find out Kayashima loves Nakatsu? Boy on Boy action Don't like don't read. One shot but I may continue if you ask me to.


Nakatsu Shuichi was returning from soccer practise at the usual time. He was all energetic and happy as he'd won their practise match. He passed Ashiya Mizuki and Izumi Sano's room and heard a few soft moans coming from the other side of the door. Nakatsu's mood changed immensely. His heart sank to the floor and his smile turned into a grimace. He sighed and went into his room which was right opposite Sano and Mizuki's. Kayashima Taiki, Nakatsu's room-mate was sat at the desk and using his tarot cards. He looked up at Nakatsu with a confused expression. -"What's wrong ?" Kayashima was a boy of few words and didn't talk all that often but the two had become close even if he did see trapped spirits and the colour of people's auras. -"Nothing.. It's just.. I think Mizuki and Sano are together.." Kayashima nodded. -"So it's that again.. Well I'm sure destiny will be kind to you so for now just study and we can ask Sano tomorrow." Nakatsu nodded as Kayashima was usually right and he really couldn't do anything else if it was true anyhow. So Nakatsu studied, Or you could say stared at a blank page for hours on end. Ate and then went to sleep. He seemed somewhat lifeless. Kayashima was up in his bunk worrying. Nakatsu's aura hadn't gotten any better. It felt distant and cold. Usually it would fill and warm the room with positive and loving vibes.

But that night Kayashima lay there cold and sad. Knowing that only Mizuki was in Nakatsu's heart. Yes. Kayashima loved Nakatsu. If you're thinking he was gay then you'd be wrong. He was a Pansexual. No He doesn't fancy kitchen wear... Pansexaul's are attracted to people because they are them. Not their gender. It may be their personality, habits or even auras that attract them. If your thinking pervert ?. Then you are like a lot of closed minded people. There is more then Gay/Straight/Lesbian/Bisexual. Kayashima had let his thoughts trail from worrying over Nakatsu to thinking about how good his body looked. Nakatsu was not a shy guy and had thought nothing of changing right in front of him. He thought of his bleach coloured smooth hair, chocolate brown eyes Soft light pink lips and his hard six pack and biceps. Before he knew it his feeling's had guided his hand into his boxers. He rubbed the tip of his cock with one hand and pinched his nipples with the other. He moaned quietly as he rubbed his cock using his pre-cum as lubricant. He moved his hand from his chest to his ass and probed his entrance. He felt his pleasure coming to it's peak and then let out a long low moan and picked up his rubbing pace as he rode out his orgasm. -"Nakatsu !"

Kayashima fell asleep exhausted with all worries foregotten. But to his misfortune someone had heard his gentle moans that night. Nakatsu was laying on his back with wide opened eyes. His heart was racing and his body felt like it had become frozen. He'd never thought Kayashima thought of him in that way. He'd never even given any thought about liking guys until he met Mizuki. Nakatsu turned over and over and over. He kept thinking of Kayashima's cute voice calling his name. But then remembered that he liked Mizuki and that Kayashima was his best friend and room-mate. The next day Nakatsu got dressed in a sluggish manner he had big panda eyes and couldn't go without yawning every two minutes. Kayashima had already left that morning as he had said he'd needed to talk to the school nurse before class. Kayashima entered the nurses office and sat in the chair opposite him. The nurse was a man. A handsome one at that. He had long black hair which cover one eye. Very unprofessional but then it may have been a personal preference. He took his glasses from the desk and placed them to his face. -"And what did you want so early in the morning?" He ground out between clenched teeth. He was grumpy not being entirely used to the early wake up.

-"Well I- I need advice...Umeda-Sensai" Kayashima said swallowing back a blush. Umeda Leaned forwards and places his elbows on the table leaning his head delicately on them. -"I'm listening." He smiled but his eyes showed more of a mild interest. -"Well I like a guy. And I've liked him for a while. But the problem is that he likes a girl and I think he's straight.." Kayashima bit his lower lip and hung his head slightly. -"Hm.. Well either tell him and get rejected or accepted depending on his feelings or never ever tell him and suffer in silence for the rest of your life until you find another lucky fellow." He said without batting an eyelash. Kayashima bit his nail and nodded. -"Thanks Sensai.." He sighed walking out. One of the last things that he wanted to do was tell him but if he had the slightest chance of getting a yes then he'd do it. Kayashima walked into the classroom and walked over to the usual gang. He felt a little cheerier as the truth about Mizuki's and Sano's relationship was out and that no-one of great important seemed to care other then Nakatsu. Sekime and Nao where texting their girlfriends and occasionally commenting on the conversation. Kayashima looked around vaguely noting a few spirits but mostly looking around at how many had shown up at class and then glanced at the clock. Ten minutes until lesson started. -"Nakatsu can –can I talk to you?" Nakatsu chuckled of course you can aren't you talking now?" He said and then swallowed dryly. He realised this was Kayashima making a move.

-"I- I guess we are um.. Well we've been friends for a while and during all that time I have always Li-" He got cut off by Nao who had stood and shouted. -"Yes! I'm going on a date with my girlfriend to the movies this weekend!" Nao seemed really excited while Nakatsu seemed relieved. Kayashima had tried to ignore Nakatsu's Aura when it was nervous and then worried but he couldn't help but let his heart sink at his releif. Kayashima dug his nails into his left hand. -"Nao be careful you have a dangerous spirit after you." He lied but it would get him back for cutting him off for something minor. Kayashima put his right hand up in front of his eyes trying not to cry. -"S- Sorry I've got a headache I- I going to the nurses office." He ran out leaving Nao scared and the others worried. They all sat as the teacher walked in a announced class. Kayashima ran into the nurses office and laid on the paitent bed. Umeda raised an eyebrow but let him cry out his grief. Kayashima felt a terrible sadness wave over him as he let it all out. His hands ached, his throat was dry, his head pounded, he couldn't breath normally and his eyes stung. It felt like a part of himself died. Nakatsu had already rejected him without even saying a thing. But how did he know? Kayashima shook his head. It didn't matter any more he was going to have to give up as the one he loved didn't return his feelings.

He sat up and wiped hie tears on his sleeve. -"Why...Why does it hurt so much." He clutched the sheet of the bed. He took several deep breaths and then forced himself up. From that moment he would have work on being Nakatsu best and most precious friend. He'd just have to keep it together weather it his hurt feelings or his loving ones. He walked out calmly and knocked on the door to the classroom. He was told to enter and sit down. He sat. His seat was behind Nakatsu's. For the rest of the lesson he struggled with his overlapping emotions. Mizuki was the only one to really notice anything wrong with him as she cared too much about everyone of her friends. At break she asked to talk with him alone. He was sat on the bench in the court-yard with Mizuki. She sat and smiled. -"What's up chuck?" Kayashima dug his nails into his arm. He loved her as a friend but right now she was grating on his nerves. -"Nakatsu likes you.. And and I love him... It's.. It's all your fault... I … No it's not it's just... Life. I hate it." He looked down tears dripping from his face as he confided in her. He covered his mouth and coughed as he chocked on tears. She looked at him with a worried expression and then rubbed his back soothingly. He tried to shake her off but she didn't yield. He stood suddenly and ran indoors to the dorms. He went to his room and loosened his tie. He then cried on his bed trying to just get everything out. Maybe he'd not gotten it all out before.

He fell asleep out of exhaustion. Nakatsu and the others continued with lessons and had another break. Mizuki then had a talk with him. -" Nakatsu.. Do you like Kayashima?" Nakatsu nodded. -"Yeah he's my best-friend." She frowned. -"Do you like me?" She already knew he did as he'd confessed before but wanted to make some kind of point. -"Well yeah.. You already know I like you.." He smiled looking down. -"Do you know Kayashima like you?" She asked straight forwardly

Nakatsu nodded looked down in slight embarrassment and shame. -"Did you talk to him? Or confront him?" Mizuki asked. Nakatsu shook his head. -"No he was trying to ask me this morning but Nao interrupted.. And I think that's why he ran off.. But I can't be sure.." Mizuki nodded thinking of her next question. -"And how do you feel about him? Does he make your heart beat faster? Do you blush when you see him? Do you have naughty thoughts? Hidden desires?" She asked trying for an inkling of hope. Nakatsu though hard and remembered Kayashima's voice calling out his name, his small feminine like figure and the desire of wanting to ravish him all night and not sleeping. -"Sorry I've got to go find him.." He said as he ran off to his dorm wanting to try there first. He closed the door and ran up to the second level to Kayashima's bed.

He smiled down at the sleeping form that was Kayashima. Nakatsu woke him gently and then hugged him tightly. Kayashima was shocked. -"Wha?" He started but was silenced by a gentle kiss. -"I love you Kayashima I'm sorry for not realising it before." He said between kisses. Kayashima felt a few tears of joy. -"I love you too.." He managed and kissed Nakatsu back. He licked Nakatsu's lower lip and gained entrance to his mouth. He pushed his tongue and proceeded to explore the walls of his mouth from the K-9's to the Molars. Nakatsu pushed him down and undid Kayashima's tie and shirt pinching his nipples lightly. Kayashima reacted immediately letting moans slip through the kiss as he was incredibly sensitive even more so as it was the man he was in love with doing it to him. He gasped as Nakatsu slipped his hand into kayashima's trousers rubbing his cock gently running his thumb over the head grasping it and moving his hand expertly. Kayashima moved his left arm around Nakatsu's neck and the other into Nakatsu's trousers to his equally large erect cock. They broke their kiss to breath moaning into each other. Nakatsu moved his hands quickly and stripped Kayashima to the nude. He licked Kayashima's thin long neck and trailed his tongue down past his smooth hairless chest and stomach all the way to his cock. He licked him softly and then probed his entrance. He licked it preparing it for something larger then his fingers. He held his cock up to Kayashima's entrance and pushed in softly. -"Ahh, I- It hurts...NN.." He moved his hands to Nakatsu's shoulders gripping them pulling himself closer.

-"Ahnm, I- I'm going to move it now okay?" Nakatsu asked his lover. Kayashima nodded and gasped as Nakatsu moved in and out slowly picking up speed afterwards. -"Ah y.. Ehnn.. It It feels strange.. Some thing's building... up inside.." He moaned out. Kayashima moved his hips to Nakatsu's pace feeling his climax coming. -"Nahh M! I'm coming! Nakatsu!" He moaned loudly as he came a few moment's later Nakatsu followed after having seen his erotic expression. Nakatsu pulled out and rolled over getting his breath back. Kayashima pulled the duvet up over them and laid his head on Nakatsu's chest. -"I love you..." HE smiled as he felt Nakatsu's loving aura surrounding him. -"I love you too.." He kissed the top of his head and they fell asleep together finally sweet and gentle lovers.

_(Like it? Yes then comment please I invite all to Pm me if you wish I hope you liked it this is my second Yaoi Fanfiction. So yeah The end hahaah!) _


End file.
